If I were you
by sporadic101
Summary: Ch2: “Don’t be silly. It’s a Christmas present.” Rei shook her head. “I still can’t accept it. I haven’t got you anything.” “You don’t have to get me anything.” Minako walked closer to Rei and whispered in English, “All I want for Christmas is you.”
1. Act 12 Part 1

**Disclaimer:** Naoko Takeuchi owns all things Sailor Moon including PGSM. The ideas of the AU though is mine!

**AN: **So I have come up with another idea for a story. This is basically retelling pgsm but with one major difference- Have you ever wondered what it would be like if Rei was the one who had a sickness, not Minako? Would their lives be any different? Would they have still met for the first time in the church? Would Minako still pretend to be the Princess and be obsessed with the past life? Would Rei still be the first Senshi to awaken? Would Minako still isolate herself from the others or would Rei. Most importantly would Minako react the sam way to Rei's death like she grieved for Minako? And would their relationship work? Find out all in IIWY!

It starts with their first meeting- earlier in Act 12 I hope you enjoy reading it as I really enjoyed writing it!

Oh and those who are following WAO I haven't forgotten it! I'm just having a problem with chapter 5 so I thought I'd start a different story instead- but I promise that I will go back to WAO once I figure out where its going!

**Chapter One- Act 12 Part 1**

Rei watched the traffic and pedestrians while sitting on the edge of the hospital rooftop. She swung her legs over the edge and sighed. It seemed that everyone had a destination, except that for her, it felt as though time had stopped. She knew she should be grateful because it gave her extra time to live. Due to a hereditary heart failure, soon she would join her mother. The doctors had told her that she only had six months left to live and suggested that she should live the rest of it to the fullest. But how could she do this with the constant trips to the hospital?

Rei sighed again. She pulled up the left sleeve of her red and white checkered shirt and saw that she was still bleeding from having ripped the IV out of her arm. She hated hospitals; they reminded her of her mother's death. She had only been six years old when that happened but she could remember watching her mother slowly waste away. Rei let out a scream of frustration and refused to let the tears fall.

She knew that she should be grateful for having friends like Usagi, Ami and Makoto but there were certain times when she couldn't stand their company. She had told Ami once that the reason why she was afraid of making friends was because she was tired of watching people leave her. This was only half true; she promised that she wouldn't get close to anyone so they wouldn't have to suffer like she had. Therefore, she kept their friendship at a strict professional level.

Rei cursed. She couldn't understand why she was given her Senshi power. At times, her sickness drained her power and she struggled to stay conscious after transforming. She didn't want to show her comrades how weak she was so she often ran away and dealt with the consequences after battles. This was why her hospital visits were becoming more frequent; the lack of energy made her collapse.

Rei stared at the sun to estimate the time. It seemed she had been sitting here for at least a hour and decided that she should go back to her room_. _She drew her legs up and hugged them tightly. She didn't want to go back and was tempted to walk out of the hospital. She got up slowly and walked down the stone steps until she got to the fire door and pulled it open enough to peak through. She made sure no one was in the corridor and walked slowly back to her ward.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Minako heard her door slide and expected Usagi to bounce in. The enthusiastic teenager had forgotten her notebook, after all. It wasn't until she looked up that she realised it was the last person she had expected. _'Mars!'_ "Can I help you?" Minako silently cursed to herself when she heard how shaky her voice was.

Startled, Rei bowed, "I'm sorry… I thought this was my room." Rei backed away to make a quick escape.

"Wait!" Minako smiled. "You can stay for a bit if you want."

"Aren't you busy?"

"No. I'm just surfing the net."

"Surfing the net?" Rei took several steps forward into the room.

"Un. Do you surf the net often?"

"Me?" Rei pointed to herself, "No, not really. I don't have internet connection at home and I only browse the net when I'm researching for a school project at the library."

"I see." Minako thought this was interesting. She gave Mars a point for not recognising her as she didn't surf the net but what were her other excuses?

"Are you sure you want me to stay?"

"Un. I'm sure. I was kinda lonely before you came." Minako closed her laptop to emphasise her point and briefly panicked when she saw that Usagi's notebook was on the bedside table. She didn't want Rei to make the connection, so she discreetly leaned over and knocked it off the table.

Rei flinched at the sound. "What was that?"

"Sorry. I knocked something over."

"Aren't you going to pick it up?"

"No. It's just a magazine." Minako got up out of the bed and flopped down on the sofa, "You can join me if you want."

Rei hesitated; she knew she needed to sit down but the thought of being close to the girl scared her. She realised this was stupid and positioned herself on the other sofa. The silence made Rei become uncomfortable and she looked for a way to break the tension, "Why are you here?" She asked.

"I was hit by a truck."

"A truck?" Rei examined Minako closely, "You don't look hurt."

Minako raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Not that it's a bad thing. I mean I'm glad it wasn't serious, unless it was serious and you've been here awhile-"

Minako could no longer keep a straight face and let out a giggle, quickly followed by another.

Rei didn't know how to react to Minako's laughter, "What?"

The question brought another wave of giggles.

Rei grew impatient, "What's so funny?"

Minako tried to control her laughter; she didn't want to scare off her visitor. "Your face…"

"My face?" Rei suddenly grew self-conscious, "What's wrong with my face?"

"Your facial expression…" Minako couldn't form complete sentences, "When you were rambling..."

"What about it?"

"You reminded me of someone I knew a long time ago."

"I did?" Rei stared at the idol curiously, "Where is this person?"

Minako grew sober, "She's gone."

Rei crossed one leg over the other and folded her arms. "Well, maybe she will come back to you, perhaps she wants to find you but something's stopping her."

Minako smiled, "Maybe…"

Rei seemed satisfied with Minako's response and nodded her head and smiled.

Minako shivered. She hadn't expected that this Mars would have the same smile as her alter ego. She suddenly grew claustrophobic; and struggled to compose herself.

"What's wrong? Are you cold?"

Rei's concern snapped Minako out of her musings. "I'm fine. Just daydreaming."

Rei narrowed her eyes. She got up quickly and grabbed the blanket from the bed. In a quick and clumsy motion, she draped the blanket around Minako's shoulders. Rei kept her arms around the idol's shoulders which made Minako's heart beat fast.

"Is that better?"

"It's much better. Thank you." Minako was enjoying Rei's embrace. "To answer your question, a truck appeared from nowhere and was going to hit me but someone pushed me out of the way just in time. I hit my head on the sidewalk… I think I passed out. The next thing I remember was waking up in the ambulance. The doctors wanted to keep me here under observation."

"Thank goodness." Rei pulled away form their embrace and sat next to Minako. "I'm glad it wasn't serious."

Minako longed for Mars' touch again and intertwined Rei's fingers with her own. She smiled when Rei didn't pull away. _'Maybe Reiko is closer to the surface than I thought.'_"Why are you here?"

Rei shot up from the sofa; she was hoping this question wouldn't be asked. "Oh… I'm just anaemic."

"Eh? I didn't think anaemics were admitted to a hospital."

Rei cursed herself for not coming up with a believable excuse. "I also have dizzy spells and fatigue."

Minako grew concerned; she knew Rei was lying to her. She didn't want to push the Martian so she stayed silent. "Fatigue?"

"Un. I'm a miko at a shrine and I sometimes find it hard to balance my duties with schoolwork."

"A miko?"

"Un." Rei settled herself down back on the sofa, "What do you do?"

"Me?" It was Minako's turn to be uncomfortable. "I'm a-"

The door suddenly slid open revealing a middle aged doctor. "Hino, there you are!" The woman approached slowly, as if she might be weary of Rei. "Hino-san, why'd you remove your IV?"

From the corner of her eye, Minako examined Rei's shirt and to her horror she saw a crimson stain on the left sleeve.

"I didn't need it."

"Since when have you become a doctor?"

"I haven't. I just know me."

"Fine, Hino-san. Why don't you go back to your room and I'll examine you again."

Rei looked down, "I thought this was my room."

The doctor sighed again, she had feared that Rei had made an escape and hadn't expected that she'd remained in the hospital. She had heard Rei's voice in passing and decided to investigate. "Your room is three doors down to the left."

Rei made her way to the door obediently. She was too tired to have an argument. As she was leaving she turned to Minako and smiled, "Bye."

Minako couldn't help but smirk despite the situation. "Bye." She watched Rei's retreating form and felt the pain of loneliness return to her heart. She had been so close.

"I'm sorry she disturbed you, Aino-san."

"Eh?" Minako turned to face the doctor. "She didn't bother me, Sensei. She was good company." Then she added, "I don't think she realised who I was."

The doctor chuckled.

Minako would've laughed if the circumstances had been different, "Sensei, is Hino-san really okay? She told me she's anaemic but I don't believe her."

"I'm sorry, Aino-san. I'm not allowed to reveal any information in regards to Hino-san's condition due to confidentially."

The doctor smiled and walked out of the room leaving Minako deep in thought.

Minako hadn't expected that Rei would be the mirror image of Reiko; _everything_ was the same; she'd even kept her fierce protectiveness. It made Minako smile just thinking of Rei's concern and she snuggled deeper into the blanket envisioning Rei embracing her like she'd done previously.

"Minako, do you really think Mars is lying about her health?" A male voice asked.

"Yes I do. I know her, Artemis and I know when she's lying."

"But you _don't _know her, Minako. She's not your Reiko, she died. You _all_ died. Remember?"

"But we were given a second chance to live… and love."

"She doesn't remember you."

"I think she does, Artemis. Couldn't you tell by the way she acted? It's like she knows deep down that I belong to her, like she belongs to me."

"I think you're delusional, Minako. It must be due to your concussion-"

"Get out!"

"Minako-"

"I said _get out!_ I don't want to hear you antagonising me any longer. She _is _Reiko and I'll prove it!"

Artemis shook his head and jumped onto the window's ledge, "I hope for _your_ sake you're right, Minako. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I won't."

"But like you said she is _lying _to you about her condition. It might be a lot worse than you think."

"Don't say that. She's going to be _fine!"_

"If that's true then why is she lying?"

Minako tired to defend Rei but she couldn't. Artemis was right, Rei was hiding something from her and she didn't understand why. The idol knew Rei wasn't anaemic.

Artemis shook his head again and walked out of the open window to find a place to lie down in the sun for a much deserved nap, leaving Minako alone.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Minako slammed down Usagi's notebook in frustration. She had gone through it several times to look at the photographs of the other Senshi. Minako wondered if Rei had lied to them as well. She needed a distraction and sat down at her desk to design a new mascot for her website. She heard the door being opened forcefully and stood up to investigate. "Ah Shacho."

Minako noticed that there was something different about her manager. At first she thought he was angry because she was behind on paperwork but his facial expression unsettled her. She watched in horror when his left arm glowed red and vines suddenly wrapped around her body.

Shacho grinned evilly, "Sailor V… no, Princess."

"It can be… you're a youma!"

Shacho pulled the vines to draw Minako closer to him, "Where's the Ginzuishou?"

"I don't know."

"Don't you have it? You're the Princess, right?"

Minako loosened the bindings and was able to call for a crescent moon to cut through them which caused the youma to loose his balance.

"You can't get away!" He tried to grab hold of her but she managed to evade him.

As he came closer Minako kicked him forcefully and he slammed against the wall. She was shocked to see that her attack hadn't fazed him. Minako ran out of her room and tired to get away from the youma.

Rei, who had heard the commotion, stuck her head out of her door to investigate. She saw Minako run past and almost on instinct, Rei decided to run after her. She felt another presence and realised a youma was chasing after them.

Minako turned to see if she had gotten away from the youma and saw that Rei was behind her. She glanced back again and saw that the miko was tiring. The idol slowed her pace so Rei could catch up with her and grabbed her hand to pull her along.

Both Minako and Rei were too distracted to notice a pair of arms appear from nowhere and they were both pulled into the closet.

Despite the white coat, glasses and modified hairstyle, Rei recognised her friend immediately. "Usagi, why are you here?"

"It doesn't matter now; we have to save Aino Minako!"

"Aino Minako?" Rei turned to face the girl who was still holding her hand tightly, "You're an idol?"

**End of chapter one **

**Please leave feedback!**


	2. Act 12 Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Naoko Takeuchi owns all things Sailor Moon including PGSM. The ideas of the AU though is mine!

**Chapter Two- Act 12 Part 2**

Minako giggled at Rei's reaction of finding out she was in the presence of an idol.

"But-"

"Rei-chan, now's not a good time to chat; we've got to move quickly."

"What do you suggest?" Minako was thankful for Usagi's seriousness.

Usagi looked around the small storage room and saw it was filled with leftover Christmas decorations. She pointed to the Santa and elf costumes hanging on a hook. "I know! Rei and I can dress up while you hide in the sack."

Minako smirked mischievously and took the elf outfit off its hook. She then placed it against Rei to see if it would fit. "Perfect!"

Rei widened her eyes and backed away. "I am _not_ going to dress up in that!"

"But Rei-"

"I said _no!"_

Minako put on her best puppy dog face. "Rei-san, don't you want to help me get away? I thought we were friends."

"We are, it's just-"

Minako's smirk widened. She walked closer to the miko and whispered, "You have two options, either you dress yourself or I'll dress you."

Rei was mortified; she looked at Usagi to see if she had heard but saw that she was too busy putting on the Santa costume. Rei nervously looked into Minako's eyes saw nothing but determination and gulped. Grudgingly, Rei took the elf costume and put on it on. She was tempted to send one of her attacks Minako's way to wipe the satisfied smirk off her face.

"Wait! You forgot the hat!" Minako picked it up from off the floor and placed it firmly on Rei's head and nodded her head in satisfaction. "You look cute as an elf." Minako teased and tried to not laugh at Rei's death glare because she couldn't take it seriously.

Minako walked to the sleigh and winked at Rei before she got into the sack.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The youma stared at the Santa and elf pulling a sleigh and frowned when he saw the Santa smile and wave at him.

"Merry Christmas Shacho!"

The elf stopped walking to roll her eyes and muttered something illegible before catching up with her partner.

The youma's frown deepened and he shook his head before running off in the opposite direction.

Usagi smiled at her stoic companion, "We did it!"

She spoke too soon because the youma had figured out that it was a diversion. The body of Shacho lurched and turned around. "Wait!" He called.

Usagi and Rei ran faster and stopped near the hospital's exit. They quickly removed their costumes and helped Minako out of the sack.

Minako saw that Rei was tiring again and grabbed hold of her hand, pulling her along.

Usagi hailed a taxi by waving her arms enthusiastically. Minako pushed Rei in before she slid next to her and Usagi took the bench in the rear. The idol was concerned because Rei was breathing heavily. She gently drew circles on the miko's back hoping it helped to ease her back to health.

"Rei-chan, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Usagi, just tired."

Usagi seemed to be satisfied with that answer and decided to ask the question that had been bothering her. "Rei-chan why were you with Minako-chan if you didn't know who she was?"

"I volunteer at the hospital and one of the doctors asked me to keep one of her patients company. I think she asked me because she knew I wouldn't recognise Minako."

Minako frowned; she didn't understand why Rei was lying to her friend. She felt it wasn't her place to tell the truth so she kept silent but stared at Rei to warn her that their conversation was far from over.

Rei looked out the window to ward off Minako's glares but she couldn't help but stare at the idol's reflection.

Bouncing in her seat, Usagi was oblivious of the tension around her; she was too excited that she was sharing a taxi with Aino Minako.

Minako turned to Usagi, "Why were you there?"

"I… forgot the notebook with the signature. So I was just passing by…"

"Didn't you feel a strange presence from Shacho-san?"

"No presence, but this happens in the manga all the time, right? An idol wants free time, so she does stuff like this right?" Usagi smiled, "I'm so touched to share this experience!" Usagi thought of what they'd do next, once their journey ended, perhaps Minako would invite them to eat with her?

Rei glanced at Minako, trying to despiser the hidden meaning behind her words. She couldn't help but wonder if the idol was also hiding something from them, too.

The taxi finally reached its destination. Without thinking, Minako got out of the taxi and paid the bill.

Rei pulled some change out of her denim shorts and shoved it in Minako's direction. Minako understood Rei's need for independence. She took the money and put it in her sweater's pocket.

"We did it!" Usagi was happy that they'd managed to get away from Minako's manager. She quickly became disappointed when she saw Minako start walking away from her. "I should've known. She's finally free after all."

"Eh?" Rei turned to look at Usagi and saw that she was still walking after Minako. "Usagi, stop following her!"

Minako turned around, "Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry! My feet are moving on their own!" Usagi looked down at her feet and begged them to stop.

Minako rolled her eyes and smirked at Rei who was trying to keep a straight face. She continued walking, this time at a faster pace.

"Um."

Minako rolled her eyes again and glanced sideways at her stalker, "If this is about the signature, my manager will send it later."

"Not that, watch out!"

Minako had heard the warning too late and backed into a newly painted blue pole.

Usagi ran up to the idol, her hands held before her in an apologetic gesture. "Are you okay?"

Minako was about to respond but someone's laughter stopped her. She turned to look at Rei who had kept her distance from the two. "What's so funny?" Her question brought another round of giggles.

"You definitely have the grace of an idol." Rei snorted.

Minako stuck her nose in the air at Rei's light teasing. "I'm not normally a klutz."

Rei rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

The idol ignored her and walked up to Usagi, "Is there a clothes shop around here?"

Usagi jumped up and down in excitement. "There is, there is! I know a really good place!"

Minako smiled, "Can you show me?"

Usagi squealed and nodded enthusiastically, "This way!" She grabbed Minako's arm and started to drag her to their destination.

Minako looked back and noticed that Rei hadn't moved, "Are you coming?"

The stoic miko shrugged her shoulders and slowly walked behind her friends.

They reached a small boutique and Minako quickly looked for a new outfit. After picking some, she led her friends to the changing rooms and asked them to voice their opinions. Usagi did this eagerly while Rei stayed silent, sitting in a chair with her legs crossed and studiously looking at nothing in particular. Minako didn't like this and changed at a quicker pace hoping that each one would get a reaction of some sort. Minako finally got what she wanted when she tried on the last outfit, a white fluffy sweater with a hat to match. She sighed in relief when Rei nodded her head in approval.

Without taking it off, Minako walked over to the sales assistant to pay for her purchases.

The star struck assistant bowed her head and returned Minako's old sweater. "Here you go."

Minako looked at the bag in disgust, "Please throw it away."

Usagi looked at the idol in shock. "Eh? Then let me have it." She quickly snatched the bag out of the assistant's hands and hugged it.

"I don't mind, but it's dirty."

"That's what's so great!"

Minako glanced at Rei in confusion and she shrugged again. It seemed that Rei preferred to use as little words as possible, just like her alter ego.

"Miss…"

Everyone turned to look at the sales assistant walking towards them.

"Your fans are gathered outside."

"Ah is that so?"

Usagi untied her hair and dressed into Minako's old outfit.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll lead them away, you can escape then."

"You don't need to do that-"

"Could you go and wait by the irrigation area?" Without waiting for a response Usagi ran out of the boutique and pulled the hat over her eyes.

Minako glanced at Rei. "There's a back door... she's really an idiot."

Rei smirked and nodded her head.

"You don't talk much."

"Eh?" Rei was surprised by this comment, "You're right, I don't. It's not intentional… It's just-"

"Actions speak louder than words."

Rei smiled, she was thankful that Minako understood, because where one might be annoyed that another would finish their sentence, she couldn't help but note how comfortable it felt. "We better go. Your fans… they'll realise they've been tricked eventually and Usagi may need us."

"Un."

Minako grabbed Rei's hand and started to walk towards the back door. She stopped after a black shirt caught her eye and turned to the sales assistant, "Can I have this too please?"

The assistant smiled, "Certainly."

Minako paid for her newest purchase and accepted the carrier bag. She noticed Rei's confused expression but didn't bother to elaborate; instead she took hold of Rei's hand and walked out of the door. "Can you run?"

Rei nodded hesitantly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They reached the irrigation area in silence. Minako kept on glancing at her companion to make sure she was okay. Rei's earlier episode scared her. She didn't understand why running a short distance had an impact on the miko's health. She knew that shortness of breath was not a symptom of anaemia, which proved that Rei's condition was a lot more serious that she let on.

This made Minako angry. She let go of Rei's hand and walked to the wall and stared at the water glistening in the sun.

Rei was confused and placed an arm on idol's shoulder to get her attention. She didn't like to be in the receiving end of Minako's anger. "What's wrong?"

"Here." Minako pushed the brown bag into Rei's slender form. "It's for you."

"Eh?"

"There's blood on your shirt. I'd thought that you might want to change it _before _your friend realises you're lying to her."

"Minako -"

"Why are you lying to her, to _me_? Why can't you tell me the truth?"

Rei looked away. "It's nothing serious-"

Minako tilted Rei's chin to make sure she had the miko's full attention, "You _can't_ lie to me, Rei."

Rei pulled away and shoved the bag in Minako's direction. "Here."

"Eh?" Minako looked Rei confusion, "It's _yours."_

."Thank you." Rei smiled, "But I can't afford it."

"Don't be silly. It's a Christmas present."

Rei shook her head. "I still can't accept it. I haven't got you anything."

"You don't have to get me anything." Minako walked closer to Rei and whispered in English, "All I want for Christmas is _you." _

Rei blushed hotly. She recognised the familiar lyric instantly. It had been her mother's favourite Christmas song. She used to sing it to her every year and Rei would never get tired of hearing it.

Minako laughed and undid the buttons of Rei's shirt while she was distracted to reveal a white t-shirt underneath. She then got the new black shirt out of the bag and started to dress the miko.

"I'm not a baby, you know. I can dress myself."

Minako smirked. "It didn't look like it from where I was standing."

"You must be blind then."

"Whatever." Minako rolled her eyes, "There, all done." She then examined her handiwork. "It suites you don't you think?"

Rei looked down at herself and smiled. "Thank you." She then interlaced her fingers with Minako's, "The same goes for me too… I'm glad I met you, Aino Minako."

Minako blushed. She walked away so Rei couldn't see her reaction and put Rei's old shirt in a nearby trashcan.

"You know I could've washed that. The stain would've come off eventually."

"You don't need it anymore."

"Rei-chan! Minako-chan!"

They turned to see Usagi running towards them, waving her arms enthusiastically. Once she reached her friends she embraced them and realised that Rei had changed, "Hey! When did you change your outfit?"

"Rei-chan was jealous that I gave you my old sweater so I brought her a shirt instead."

"I wasn't!" Rei crossed her arms and looked away, "It was a Christmas present."

"Really?"

"Un." Minako replied, "It's also a thank you gift for volunteering her time to keep me company."

Rei felt uncomfortable and quickly changed the subject, "What shall we do now?"

"Let's go to the Ferris Wheel!" Usagi exclaimed.

Minako smiled and took hold of her friend's hands, leading them to the ride. After they settled into one of the wheel's glass globes with Minako sitting in the middle, she turned to Usagi. "Are you okay? We should have just gone out the back door."

"Ah… I didn't know. But it sure felt great to be an idol." Usagi was deep in thought, "This was like… just like the movie In-ju-na."

"Kage-mu-sha." Rei muttered while rolling her eyes at her friend.

"Ah I meant Kagemusha." Usagi stared at her black Converse sneakers, "Doing it for real seems to be a lot of trouble."

Minako looked away. She didn't want Usagi to know the truth. She longed to have someone that understood and needed her. She was shocked when she felt someone squeeze her right hand and realised it was Rei._ 'Does she understand?'_

It seemed that Rei had somehow heard the unspoken question for she smiled and nodded her head.

"Ah that's right." Usagi unknowingly broke the longing glances between her friends and pulled out the box containing three slices of strawberry shortcake "Merry Christmas! Help yourself."

Minako and Rei both smiled and eagerly picked up a slice.

"It must be frustrating being an idol." Usagi continued without realising Minako didn't want to talk about it.

Rei sent an irritated glace in Usagi's direction but she was oblivious. Rei sighed in frustration and sent a lopsided smile at Minako and mouthed, _'I'm sorry.'_

Minako smiled. _'At least you tried. Thank you.' _She mouthed back. The idol turned to Usagi, "Aren't we the same? Could you stop the formal speaking?"

Usagi faced the idol happily. "Eh? I'm so happy you said that to me… but I really look up to you. I truly love you."

"About that…" Minako smirked at Usagi confession. "Don't you have something more important?"

"Nope, not at all. Aino Minako is number one!"

Rei found this interaction confusing. That was the second time Minako had derailed from the conversation.

Minako grew uncomfortable under Rei's fiery gaze. _'What?' _She mouthed.

'_Nothing.' _Rei mouthed back and quickly looked away.

"We all eat cakes the same way!" Usagi exclaimed.

Minako glanced at her companions. "Strawberry last right?"

"Last, yup."

Rei nodded her head in agreement.

All three broke out in laughter.

"It been so long since I laughed like this." Minako giggled again, "Except when Rei made me laugh earlier of course."

Rei crossed her arms to pretend she was not interested in the conversation but her eyes deceived her.

"Is being an idol really that bad?" Usagi asked horrified.

Silence engulfed the group again. Minako looked out of the glass sphere but she felt Rei's eyes burning into her. She ignored it because she felt at peace for the first time in her life.

Minako decided to sing part of her newest song _"On our morning walks, we always, held hands together; I won't forget that since someday, you'll hold me close to you. __Because I'll love you forever and ever__, __I won't show you my tears__, __perhaps we can find a new love__."_

"_Looking at Venus."_ Rei concluded the song.

With her eyes widening and losing her ability to talk, Minako wasn't able to ask Rei how she knew the ending of the song. Her Princess did it for her.

"Minako that was amazing! But Rei how did you know the ending of the song?"

"Eh?"

"She hasn't released it yet!"

"I don't know… It felt right I guess." Rei looked down. "It's like…" She tried to collect her thoughts, "I've heard the song a long time ago. Maybe I knew it from my past life."

"_Eh?"_

"Rei-chan." Usagi tilted her head curiously to get a better look at her friend, "Do you really think that?"

Rei smiled, "Un. I do."

"Maybe you and Minako were together in the past life!"

"_Eh?_"

Rei tried to deny Usagi's accusation but it felt so right. Her eyes widened in realisation. The sound of her and Usagi's cell phone broke her out of her musings.

"Hello? Ami-chan? Don't worry we'll be there shortly." Usagi bowed, "Sorry Minako but Rei-chan and I have to leave. Our friend needs us."

Minako smiled, "It's fine. I hope it isn't serious."

"No. It's not." Usagi smiled, "Are you okay alone?"

"_Un. _I'll be fine."

Usagi waved a quick goodbye and started running but stopped when she realised that Rei wasn't following her. "Rei-chan lets go."

Rei still didn't move, "But-"

"Don't worry, Rei-chan, I'll be fine, I _promise. _Go!_"_

Usagi ran back and grabbed her friend's hand and together they ran to find the youma, leaving Minako alone.

Minako stared the retreating forms of Rei and Usagi into the sunset and smiled. She was happy that she had met the stoic miko, even if meant spending time with the over enthusiastic bundle of energy that was their Princess. She frowned, becoming serious, and canted her head to the side. "Artemis."

"Minako."

"I'm kinda tired of this… The enemy is searching for the Princess, right?" Minako didn't give the plushie cat a chance to reply. "I have to go." She quickly transformed into Sailor V and ran to join her comrades.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Minako snorted after seeing her comrades' jump rope to evade the youma's attacks but grew sober when she watched the youma successfully restrain them with its vines. She bit her lip nervously after watching Nephrite threaten the true Princess and she knew she had to act.

"I'm here!" She sent a crescent beam to break the binds.

Sailor V smiled when Sailor Moon called out her name. "It seems that I can't hide this anymore." She threw her mask after a golden light engulfed her as she became the 'Princess.'

"So you finally appear." Taunted Nephrite, "Is that the Ginzuishou?"

"Stop!" Artemis stepped in front of Minako to protect her. "From the Moon Kingdom, Princess of the Silver Millennium, heir to the Ginzuishou, she is Sailor Venus-Sama!"

Minako posed and smirked when she heard her long introduction but narrowed her eyes when she saw Mars smirk back.

"Princess… Sailor Venus." Sailor Moon whispered in awe.

"Go! Take the Ginzuishou." Ordered Nephrite.

The youma walked closer and revealed its sharp claws but Minako was ready for it. She heard Luna command the Senshi to protect her. Venus nodded her head in approval after watching Sailor Moon destroy the youma. She was too distracted to see Zoisite come at her from behind with a twisted dagger until she heard Mercury's warning.

Venus was surprised when she saw Tuxedo Karmen step in front of her, and this caused the Shitennou to step back. She sent a powerful crescent beam his way and frowned when she heard Zoisite utter Endymion's name while he disappeared. She shook her head before turning to face her comrades.

Luna walked in front of the Senshi to get a better view, "Princess, you finally show yourself before us."

Minako nodded and smiled.

"Princess…" Sailor Moon bowed, still in awe.

Minako watched Rei disappear while the others were still distracted by her presence. She decided to follow her and ignored the others' cries, begging her to return.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She followed Rei to a dark alleyway and watched as she de-transformed. It was obvious that she was worse off than before. Minako changed back into her civilian form and walked into the alleyway, "Rei?"

Rei looked back over her shoulder, "Minako?"

Minako smiled and walked closer to the miko and repeated her earlier gestures by rubbing her friend's back. "Shh it's all right, calm down."

Rei managed to slow her breathing, "Minako." Her voice was hoarse, "Why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same question. I thought you were with Usagi and your friend, Ami was it?"

Rei nodded. "We managed to sort out her problem and Usagi decided to stay with her."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I need to go back."

"To the hospital?"

"Un."

"I'm heading back there myself. Do you want to share a taxi?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Minako led Rei back to the main road and hailed a taxi. She made sure her friend had settled before she got in. "Are you better?"

Rei shook her head. She didn't want Minako to ask her any more questions about her health so she rested her head on Minako's shoulder and pretended to fall asleep.

Minako smiled, and with her free hand, she gently stroked Rei's bangs out of her eyes.

They reached their destination and Minako paid the driver. She noticed that Rei was still asleep and grinned mischievously. Leaning over, she kissed the miko on lips.

Rei shot up quickly and banged her head on the taxi's roof. "What the hell was that for?" She massaged her head praying that she wouldn't get a headache. "Do you really think that just because you're an idol you can get away with kissing people like that?"

Minako giggled and shook her head. "Actually, that was my first kiss." She moved closer to the miko. "And I only did it because I knew you were only pretending to be asleep."

Rei looked away to conceal her blush.

Minako smiled, "Come on Reiko, let's get you back to your room."

"Reiko?" Rei asked

"Un it's a nickname, you can call me Mina if you want."

"Mina?"

Minako nodded her head and giggled. She climbed out and held out a hand to help Rei who hesitantly took it and shakily got out of the taxi.

Rei stumbled but Minako caught her. "You didn't have to do that."

"Did you expect me to watch you fall?"

Rei ignored her and stubbornly walked towards the hospital.

Minako smiled and winked at the taxi driver before running to catch up with her stubborn friend.

The female taxi driver chuckled and shook her head. It seemed that everything was going according to plan and with that in mind she morphed back into Sailor Pluto and disappeared in a flash of light.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rei opened the door of her room and groaned when she saw the doctor sitting on her bed.

"Hino-san, where have you been?" The doctor turned to Minako, "And Aino-san, I can't believe you let her go!"

"Leave her out of it! She only went along with it because she didn't want to leave me alone."

"Do you have something to do with the hole in the wall?"

"No Sensei, that's my fault. Someone was harassing me and I tried to push him away. I didn't know my own strength." Minako interrupted, "I promise I'll pay for the repairs."

"Thank you for your honestly Aino-san. But could you please excuse us, Hino-san and I need a serious talk."

"But Sensei-"

"Please."

"Am I still in the same room?"

"Ah. I'm sorry Aino-san; you're two doors down to the right. I hope you don't mind."

Minako bowed her head and left the room, closing the door behind her. She placed her left ear against the door to listen to the conversation.

"What do you think you were doing?" The doctor demanded, "You can't just leave the hospital when you please."

"Why not? _I'm fine_."

"But you're _not fine._ I know that and so does Aino-san but you're the only person that doesn't see that."

"Can you please leave?"

"Hino-san-"

"I said _leave_ me alone!"

The doctor sighed. "Fine Hino-san, I'll leave you alone for a while but I'll come back later to check on you and you better be in your room." She turned and left the room.

The doctor pulled up short when she almost ran into Minako. She sighed in frustration and massaged her temples. "Aino-san, listening to other people's conversations is not a good thing."

Minako bowed. "I'm sorry, Sensei but I had to see if she was okay."

The doctor sighed again and looked at her watch. "Aino-san, it's getting late, I think you should think about going to bed."

Minako glanced at Rei's door one last time before walking down the narrow corridor to her room. They were going to have a serious conversation in the morning, even if Rei didn't like what would be said. The stubborn miko needed a reality check.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Minako woke early that morning. She was restless; all she could think about was Rei. The idol wished that she would tell her the truth because she hated not knowing.

Minako had enough of waiting around and walked out of her room and knocked on Rei's door. After receiving no answer she slid the door open enough to peak through and to her horror the room was empty. She opened the door wider and slowly walked in to get a better look. The bed had been stripped of its covers and the pillows were neatly stacked on top of it. She looked around the room desperately trying to find any sign of life but she found none. "No!"

"Aino-san?"

Minako swung around to face the doctor from the day before. "Sensei…" The idol begged, "Please, don't tell me Rei's -"

"She's fine, Aino-san."

"Eh?"

"She discharged herself earlier. I couldn't stop her even if I wanted to. Once Hino-san has something on her mind she won't stop until she gets it." She sighed, "She would've left anyway, even without my permission."

"But-"

The doctor placed a hand on the idol's shoulder, "Hino-san, she wanted me to give you this."

Minako stared at the object the doctor was holding and recognised the shirt she had given Rei yesterday. She hesitantly took hold of it and hugged it tightly.

"Aino-san, I'll leave you alone for a bit." The doctor bowed and left the room sliding the door shut.

It wasn't until she was alone that Minako was able to fully process what had happened. Seeing the empty room had scared her. She couldn't believe that Rei discharged herself _without _saying goodbye. To make things worse, Rei had left the shirt she had brought her.

Minako felt her strength fail her and she slid down to the cold floor. She hugged the shirt even tighter. This reminder was enough to make a single tear escape its imprisonment, quickly followed by another.

**End of Chapter Two**

**AN:** Volchise I hoped you liked this update

disclaimed Glad you think that my story is kinda awesome and you haven't? I've had this idea in my head for awhile. And yeah I hope everyone likes the way I portray the characters. And thanks.

masu1212 Yep they are. And no the only person that knows is her father. And of course Minako suspects something and won't give up too easily- you know how determined she can be when she sets her mind to it.

xXMiMiXx I'm not genius, authors like Trusurprise, Krampus and Sailor Doc are, but not me. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as you did with the previous one.

Vanessa Riverton I know you like Minako/Rei so do I hence the reason why I'm writing it. And you will notice that the others will make an appearance much more in this story, Makoto in particular.

chocoXmocha I'm glad you like the plot and if you think it's interesting now, then wait until a couple of chapters, the plot will thicken.

Darkness in Heart- So I'm not the only one that thought of this then? I hope you like my interpretation of it. I also hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter. Seriously? Wow what a compliment- have you read anything by Trusurprise? She's my beta and my fave author.


End file.
